El
thumb|100px|left El's theme Appearance El is a tall and skinny youth with unkept black hair. He normally wears a long white jacket and black string tied into a tasuki to hold a broadsword to his back. His other clothes consist of a black shirt and black pants. He doesn't wear shoes. El also has the tattoo of the Land of Lightning on his back, a memoir of his times as a servant. Personality El normally treats the world with hatred. He is easily angered and lashes out at others. Underneath, El is a compassionate and caring individual, but the demons of the world made him grow up too fast. He cusses very often and harbors an intensified hatred against nobles and Shinobi. He is also very uncomfortable around those who show him respect. Around Eve and Gilgamesh, however, El acts much more his age. He idolizes, almost worships, the pair and goes out of his way to try and please them. He even borders naivety, as anything the pair thinks or does is 'Right', and even if the world sees them as 'Evil', El believes in their righteousness. El trains constantly in order to be a better tool to Eve, and one day hopes to beat Gilgamesh in battle to prove his utility. Despite his uncanny insight, due to his young age, El seems to make a lot of silly mistakes. History El was born into slavery. The Land of Lightning's Daiymo had his family captured ever since the olden days of the Forgotten War. Where his family originated, nobody knows, but El is the illegitimate son of a Land of Lightning noble and his mother. As a servant to the Daiymo, El was branded with the mark of the Lightning and forced to do menial labor. His mother became sick when he was young, and the two were moved into the Village of the Clouds so she could recieve medical treatment while El was forced into the army ranks. El became acquianted with an old blacksmith, who offered him emotional support through his mother's trials and even taught him secret ninjutsu alongside the smithing techniques. Eventually, El's mother would die due to negligence on the side of the Kumo Shinobi (this is how El saw it) and that same night his smithing master was assasinated. This made El go crazy with anger and run away, in which time he assasinated a number of Kumo Shinobi and nobles and changed his name. Eventually he would meet Gilgamesh and join Kakeru after they invade Kumo. His true name is unknown. Plot After learning that a newborn village was trying to exploit his smithing, El met Hideki for the first time and faced utter defeat. Later that week El would decide to make Hideki a custom blade and train so the next time the two fight, it would be true epicshit. Power El has very little skill with his Lightning release and also lacks in Genjutsu and Fuuinjutsu, but is very skilled in the way of the sword. Working with them from a young age has granted El a very powerful affinity with the blade, and he can use his speed and agility very well in conjunction with his heavy broadsword, Kaminari no Sureiya. The only way El can use his Lightning release is by flowing chakra through his sword, and from there his entire body. He boasts a large amount of natural chakra, but very little control. Because of this, ninjutsu and genjutsu are difficult for him to master. Also, El unknowingly puts out too much chakra for simple actions, and tires quickly in battle. Not including basic jutsu, because he does not know basic jutsu. What is stated is what he knows: Abilities Lightning Release The blacksmith El learned ninjutsu from excelled in imbuing the power of lightning into objects. Because of that, El's sword has Lightning imbued in it (like the Legendary swords, Kira) which activates with El's Chakra. The flows of the sword also lets El use Lightning Jutsu to enhance his speed and reflexes. *'C Lightning Release Armor -' El can flow his chakra through his sword and through it release a Lightning effect, stimulating his nerves and releasing some natural limiters on his body. He has yet to master this technique without a sword in hand, and it is much weaker bare-handed. However, in full effect this Jutsu raises El's speed and power to much higher levels. After using this, El must rest his body, but while in effect, the jutsu resembles a Chakra Cloak from the fabled Jinchuuriki or an incomplete Susano'O from the Uchiha clan, only with two wings slightly visible from El's back. It seems this Jutsu has the potential to grow much stronger as El strenghtens, and as he grows stronger the technique has potential for defensive support. At the moment, it cannot even be called 'Armor' as it failed to even stop a weak Doton ninjutsu attack. At the moment, El can use this technique for three minutes without rest. *'D Body Flicker Technique -' This technique is a high-speed movement technique, allowing a ninja to move short to long distances at an almost untraceable speed. To the casual observer, it appears as if the user has teleported. It is accomplished by using chakra to temporarily vitalise the body and move at extreme speeds. The amount of chakra required depends on the overall distance and elevation between the user and the intended destination. When used in conjunction with the Lightning Release Armor, this technique can be used to it's maximum potential. What's interesting about El using this ability is that his Body Flicker produces a flash and 'boom' sound. *'Eight Gates - '''Through the use of Lightning, El can remove some of the natural limiters on his body. So far, he has been able to open the first Gate, the Gate of Opening. *'Elemental Forging -''' El is able to merge some of his elemental chakra into the blades he forges, increasing their cutting power and slashing speed. Even though he is not so skilled with it, the mastership of his smithing is enough that even a little handicap is enough to render him one of the best sword smiths in the Shinobi world (Samurai not included). *'Senso no Idori - '''The servants of the Lightning Daiymo had their own secret martial art. Although, to prevent the Daiymo from learning of it, it was always practiced like a dance. El learned it from watching the others, and calls it Senso no Idori. *'Kaminari no Sureiya''' - El's sword. It was a project for the Raikage at the time, him and his master were working on a powerful broadsword, large and heavy so that only the Raikage could weild it. When his master was assasinated, El assumed it was Kumo Shinobi who suspected an uprising, and took it with him. Upon meeting Eve and Gilgamesh, El revived his ambition for smithing and 'finished' the sword. The outcome is a double-edged broadsword, with a hand-and-a-half handle and the length of a kodachi. The guard is specially designed to hook into place on El's tasuki. The sword has been imbued with Lightning chakra, and when El flows with it, the sword can even cut through metal. Trivia Believe it or not, my biggest influence in his character was L. Hard to see, I know :S Kaminari no Sureiya translates to Lightning Slayer, or Killer of the Lightning (yes, I emulated Cloud, you mad?). Senso no Idori translates to Dance of War (yes, I copied Capoeria, you mad?). Does El have a big sister complex? The world may never know..... Quotes Relationships Eve - El absolutely idolizes Eve, and is naive concerning all matters with her dreams. Anything she does is the right thing to do, and nobody who opposes her does not deserve to exist. Eve took El in because she saw how powerful he may be one day. El seems to notice that Eve is only using him, but doesn't care. Instead, he seems to be proud, and strengthens himself constantly to be the 'ultimate tool.' There have been implications in El's behavior he may view Eve in a romantic light. Ro Gilgamesh - El calls Gilgamesh the 'most powerful' and looks up to him immensely. El's goal is to defeat Gil in battle one day (to prove he can be useful) and anyone who defeats Gil in the meantime is a heretic. Gil seems to respect El for his passion and potential, and they often train together. Gil seems to have some trouble with how Eve views El, but has never voiced his concerns. Gil treats El like a little brother. Hideki Ryuzoku - The two met while Hideki was on a mission and El was returning to Eve and Gil. They fought immediately after a cussing face-off, but there seems to be an underlying degree of mutual respect between the two. It's possible El sees Hideki similar to Gil, because they are both Earth users and he acknowledges both as 'rivals.' Yukiri Syndicate - The next-in-line to inherit the Yukiri samurai syndicate, Fujisuri Yukiri, respects El due to his self-assertion and smithing prowess. Fujisuri's comrade, Kensei, has also shown respect to El and offered to escort El on long-distance deliveries. El and the syndicate become very closed affined, and it even goes far enough for El to unofficially hold the same power and respect as a high-ranking member. Category:Kakeru Category:Male Category:Swordsman